Leraud/Heroic Gaming
Leraud''' '''is a wandering detective and a offense class of Overwatch. Summary A jack of all trades, commonly in melee combat (and formerly ordnance support), wielding his weapons and his words into battle, Leraud will stop at nothing to defend his teammates and attack head-first on his enemies. Appearance His skin is very pale and he has light brown (and messy) shoulder-length hair. He wears red lens sunglasses, and black light armour with red accents on it. He wears a brown open trench coat over his armour. Backstory Origins ??? Rebirth ??? Strike Team Mythos ??? Gameplay Similar to Blacksword, Leraud's attack style relies solely on melee attacks, and stopping his foes in their footsteps. He is one of the few characters whose speed is 10% faster than others. Abilities * '''Weapon: Judge's Aegis: '''Leraud wields the Judge's Aegis, his trusty two-handed rapier. He does swift slices on his enemies that deal 35 damage on his foes and an additional 15 damage on evil aligned characters. A charged attack allows Leraud to thrust through his foes, doing 40 damage. * '''Secondary: Tearshedder: '''Tearshedder is Leraud's backup silenced pistol that deals 45 damage on his target, and because of the suppressor on his pistol, he can take out his foes without anyone noticing. * '''Ability 1: Shockwave: '''Leraud slides Judge's Aegis upward from the grounds to create a powerful electric wave that stuns his opponents for 7 seconds and does 30 damage. * '''Ability 2: Pulse Bola: '''Leraud launches a pulse bola that wraps around the opponent's ankles and trap them onto the ground for 5 seconds. This can expose them to open fire, or allow Leraud to finish his opponents. * '''Ultimate Ability: Overcharge: '''Leraud charges Judge's Aegis with electricity, which does arc damage to his foes, which the enemy's 'shock' can attack any nearby enemies, capable enough to damage the entire team. It also adds an extra 30 damage to Shockwave. It deals 100 damage and stuns his opponents for 5 seconds. * '''Passive Ability: Undying Justice: '''If Leraud is killed in action, a black entity of himself (presumed to be the spirit of his original self) exits his body and starts attacking his opponents. Cosmetics Skins Epic * Indicolite: Teal replaces the red, blue replaces the black * Sard: Yellow replaces the red, orange replaces the black * Olive: Green replaces the red, olive replaces the black * Amethyst: Indigo replaces the red, purple replaces the black Rare * Urban: Trenchcoat turns camouflage grey, armour turns chrome * Crimson: Trenchcoat turn red, armour turns red, and accents turn white * Synthetic: (Halloween Terror) His trench coat is light beige and tattered, his armor is gunmetal and the accents are blue, and his skin is white, more synthetic like and damaged. His eyes are now glowing blue. Legendary * Professional: He wears a blue and navy thick fleece with a harness, a pair of tight pants and jackboots. The Strike Team Mythos logo is on his back. * Shadow: Similar to the Professional, but black. * Desperado: * Assassin: * Duelist: (Olympic loot crate): He keeps his armor and his face is covered with a visor helmet, resembling that of a fencing suit. His armor is blue, arms are white, and visor is red. * Summer Tricolour (Olympic loot crate): It is similar to Duelist, but the colours have been swapped around: The armor is white, arms red, and visor blue. * Pre-War (Origins edition): Highlight Intros * Heroic: Leraud unsheathes Judge's Aegis. * Arc Wave: Leraud lifts up Judge's Aegis and creates an arc wave. * Land: Leraud does a backflip and lands knee and hand first, with Judge's Aegis in his right hand. * The Right to Remain Silent: Leraud is dragging his opponent (the camera) on the ground and throws his opponent on the ground. He pulls out Tearshedder out of his jacket and aims it at the camera. Emotes * Heroic: * Salute: Leraud performs a soldier's salute, then takes a bow. * Intimidate: Leraud points Judge's Aegis out, then uses his free hand to use a 'come over here' gesture. * ??? * ??? * ??? Victory Poses